Tara Markov
Tara Markov was a member of the Teen Titans and who could control and manipulate earth, known as Terra. It is later revealed that she is a double agent working for Deathstroke. She was later killed after being betrayed by Deathstroke and Brother Blood, saving the Titans and redeeming herself in their eyes. It is also noted she had a limited-time relationship with Garfield Logan before she betrayed the Titans also. Biography Her origins started as a child shortly after her powers emerged. Seeing her as a witch, the entire town, including her parents, turned against her because of her powers, and she would've been killed had it not been for Deathstroke's intervention. Terra is seen using her powers to ride a boulder over water, towards Titans Tower. She posed as the new Titans member while secretly working as a double-agent for Slade (whom she also has romantic feelings towards). She acted cold and distant toward the Titans despite their welcoming attitude, but warms up to them over time and even kisses Beast Boy. When Raven tells Terra that the Titan are meeting in the common room, Terra automatically assumes that they know she's working with Deathstroke. When she enters the common room and the lights are out, the lights turn on and the Titans reveals they're throwing her a one-year anniversary party for being in the Titans, and it was Raven's idea. Terra is so touched by this that she shed some tears and during the party she looks absolutely happy. Although it's unknown if she really genuine about it or she's just acting. The day after her one-year anniversary party with the Titans, she and Slade capture all of them (minus Nightwing) and bring them to Brother Blood. However, due to Nightwing's absence, Slade hands Terra over to fill in his spot for the machine that Brother Blood uses to absorb the Titans' powers. When she is saved by Nightwing and awakens, she is enraged that Slade had played her all along and seemingly kills him. Too ashamed to face her former friends/allies after betraying them, Terra chooses to bring down the whole fortress on herself. She said sorry and used her powers to send Beast Boy away. Beast Boy digs her up, and she dies in his arms. Personality Terra was originally a cynical and distant individual. This is due to a traumatic experience back when her powers first manifested. Her entire community, even her own parents, turned against her, believing her to be a witch, and tried to kill her - a little girl who was confused by her newly-discovered powers - without any hint of hesitation or mercy. As a result, she closed herself to other people, believing others to be just as cowardly and treacherous as the community who betrayed her. The only person Terra showed actual affection at the time was Slade, who saved her from death. Terra couldn't understand why the Titans are so nice and good to her due to her past. But seemingly she has come to care for her team and torn up about her betrayal. She had a disturbing attraction to Slade Wilson, desiring to be seduced by him if she succeed in her mission to capture the Titans. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Geokinesis:' Tara can manipulate the earth. When using her powers, Terra's hands give off a yellow glow. Weaknesses *'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder:' Due to almost being killed for simply having her powers, Terra has these memories deeply rooted in her heart. If she experiences something even remotely similar to a memory of this time, it will spook her. If the memory is bad enough, she will snap and lose control. *'Manipulable:' Once she was saved by Deathstoke, Terra became devoted to him. Appearances Films *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (cameo) *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' References pl:Tara Markov __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Neutrals